Double Identities
by thisaccountisdeadnomorestories
Summary: *Twoshot* He loves me, he loves me not... Sharpay Evans acts like a drama queen for a reason. When Troy needs help with something, she makes a scheme to keep her secret at bay. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Troy was sitting next to Sharpay turned back to her. Sharpay did the same. Troy was talking to Chad and Sharpay was talking to Gabriella. Everyone were friends now, except Troy and Sharpay. Everyone thought they hated each other and no one thought that would ever change, except them. They were complete opposites. Troy loved athletics and Sharpay liked the arts. Yet both of them didn't know something about each other.

No one, not even Chad knew the fact that Troy loved to sing. No one also knew that Sharpay was an athlete. Except Ryan. When the teacher rushed in, everyone spun forward and began to fake write. The teacher bought it. Two people were doodling, Troy and Sharpay were writing each others names and writing hearts around them. Luckily neither of them looked on the other persons paper.

Lunch- Sharpay sat with Ryan and Troy sat with Chad and the gang. Troy and Gabby had just broke up so Gabby and Troy were staying away from each other. Troy and Chad decided to go sit with Ryan and Sharpay.

"Hey Boys!" Sharpay grinned at Troy mostly.

"Hey" they said in unison.

"So hows your life goin'?" She asked the guys.

"Good." They both said again in unison

"Elaborate." she simply smiled.

" Very good." Troy said, she gave him a look "Well the championship games are soon and we need one more player"

"Hey maybe S-" Sharpay stopped Ryan at the thought of her secret "someone will come along."

"Could it be a girl?" Ryan asked and Sharpay gave him a dirty look "Maybe." Troy replied "I'll ask"

"Okay." Ryan grinned "Why?" Troy asked

"I might know someone who could help you" Ryan said Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Who!" Troy lit up "I'll see if she wants to first" Ryan smiled and Troy gave him his number, "Call me and tell me what she says!" Troy smiling cheek to cheek said.

"I don't know if she could make it. So don't get to excited." Troys smile decreased a bit.

Sharpay gave Ryan a look and instructed the boys to sit. She then would decide if she'd tell her secret.

That Night: The Evan's house- Sharpay was practically yelling at Ryan when she came in, "You almost blabbed out my secret!!" Sharpay yelled, "How could you!"

"Sorry, I wasn't gonna really tell." Ryan said " Yeah Um Hum!!" She ran upstairs.

"Shar. I wouldn't have told I was just reminding you, you could help him. I mean you do like him." Ryan followed her upstairs.

"Well Ryan, now hes counting on me!" She slumped onto her bed, "What if I don't want to tell the world my secret?"

"Wear wig. Like Hannah Montana!" Ryan suggested, Sharpay gave him the 'Great idea, NOT' look.

"Yeah, like that'll work Ry." She said glumly.

"It worked for her on the TV show." he argued.

"Their acting!" Sharpay reminded him,"and what if the wig falls off?" Sharp;ay was considering this idea for a second just to tear it down again.

"Fasten it on, with clips and things, then test it on monkey bars. Hang upside down."

"Ry. Do you think I should tell Troy?" she sighed, "Just Troy, maybe he'd understand why 'she' can't make it."

"Its up to you." He said, "Its your secret. I want to see if he'll faint like Oliver did on Hannah Montana."

"Ryan!" she was annoyed of the talk about Hannah Montana, she pointed to the door, "Out. I need to think."

"Alright." he shrugged, "If you want Troy's number I'll text you it in a second."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." Ryan went into his room and got his razor cell phone out '17813235456' he texted her the number.

"Thanks Ry." she yelled to him once she got the number. She looked at the clock 7:30, not to late to call someone. She dialed Troy's number 1-7-8-1-3-2-3-5-4-5-6 she hit the call button and held her pink razor to her ear. She sort of hoped she could leave a message, so then she could have more time to decide. But she also hoped he would pick up. She wanted to hear his velvet voice. She wanted to have no more time to change her mind. He picked up

"Hello?" Troy questioned, "Sharpay?"

Sharpay's POV:

My heart was pounding out of my chest, my mouth felt dry and empty. I barely could slip out the word "Hi."

"Hey. Whats up?" He sounded happy. I started to breath fast and blush, luckily he couldn't see.

"I just was calling to tell you about my brothers friend." I answered, my decision was made, I would try to wear a wig. Maybe Ryan was right. Wow, I can't believe I thought that!

"Oh," he sounded displeased, "What did she say?"

"She said she'll practice up and see you there."

"Oh cool!" Troy sounded happy and displeased at the same time.

"She asked if you could meet her at the gym tomorrow to practice. You in?"

"Sure." He sounded off in another place. I was going to meet him in a wig at the gym tomorrow. We could hang out just me and him. I smiled and inhaled at the thought. Troy, Sharpay-Sharpay, Troy...Troypay.. I got snapped out of my thoughts by his voice,

"So." He said.

"You don't sound excited, or ad least how excited I thought you'd be, when I told you, I- She could come to the game." I wondered why. Did he think I called about something else?? What else would I call about?

"I just-" he sighed, "Its nothing"

"Okay." I said, "Whatever you say. Do you want to talk to her?" I thought about rustling the phone around then trying to change my voice abit, could work.

"Okay." He sounded alittle pleased. I rustled the phone around in my blankets then yelled "Sam!" Then put the phone back to my ears.

"Hey, Sam is it?" He bought it! Yes!!

"Yeah?"

"Cool. I'm Troy." He sounded happier.

"I know." I smiled, there was a short silence, then he finally spoke.

"So why are you at the Evans?"

"Oh. Um..." I tried to think fast then I got the perfect idea,"They're my cousins and my family finally got enough money to com visit them. They payed half and we payed half." I realized something, what about her 'family', "My family had to go to my grandma's and since I was having such a great time left me here." I knew that was a huge lie that I would regret later, but I already got myself in too deep, to turn around and tell him 'Im really Sharpay'.

"Oh cool, you and Sharpay must be close."

"Closer than you think." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just said Yah, we are close." I thought of more to add, "We're like sisters."

"Oh cool." Troy sounded amused.

"Yah." I thought, for once, maybe I should stop lieng. I could tell him, everything, from me playing basketball to me playing PSP till 3 in the morning. But I would still be lieng, pretending I am 'Sam' my cousin. "So you play basketball?"

"Yah. Team Captian." He sounded proud.

"Im the captian of the girls team back where I live." That was true. When I lived in California for 5 years I was Captian of the girls team. Then I moved and everything changed. "Do you skateboard?"

"No, not really. You do?"

"Yah. I won a skateboarding compitition 3 years ago."

"Oh. Why didn't you win these past 3 years?"

"I was busy the night of the compitition." I technically was busy, as Sharpay Evans. The night of the compitition was the night of the play, 3 years in a row.

"Oh."

"Maybe, I could teach you how to skateboard?" I smiled abit and wondered what he would say. Would he really take lessons from a girl?

"Oh. Yah. Sure, I'd love too!" He sounded more excited, I yawned, "You sound tired. You wanna get goin' and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yah. Sure." I smiled, "Toodles!"

He chuckled, "Bye Sam, say bye to Sharpay for me."

"Okay." I smiled, "I will." Then he hung up, I hung up and put my phone on my bedside table. It was 8:00, we'd talked for an hour. I smiled and went to sleep dreaming of Troy...

_**Chapter 2- Sharpay's POV**_

When I woke up in the morning. I was in a good mood. I smiled as I got out of bed. It was 5:30, I ran downstairs and had the maid make me breakfast. I had an omelet.

"Mm. Nice Job. This is delicious!" I said with half of the omelet in my mouth. She smiled

"Thank you, Ms. Evans."

"Please, call me Sharpay." I asked politely. She was a new maid and I bet was trying to make sure she did everything right. She was doing a great job. She'd only been here for a week. Shes an amazing cook and I've realized that because her omelets taste great and so do her dinners. Last night we had lobster ravioli. It was spectacular!

"Okay, thank you, Sharpay." She smiled and went back to the kitchen. Ryan then walked down the stairs. "Mr. Evans, what would you like?"

"Same, Please." He shrugged and walked to the table, half asleep, "So you took my idea? With the wig because I heard you say Sam was a cousin of ours and we don't have a cousin named Samantha? Or Sam?"

"Fine Ryan, I took your idea, Jeez. You don't need to rub it in- Oh yeah, I love what you've done with your hair. It has the whole 'I never brush my hair' look." I smiled at my remark and he fake smiled.

"Ha ha. Mrs. Bolten." He smiled a big smile.

"Ms. Evans to you!" I said thinking up a rude remark to shoot back at him, "I bet Gabby would love your hair like that." I knew he like Gabriella so I shot that remark at him, I think he believed me!?

"You think?" He played with his messy hair a bit and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I was joking Ry."

"Oh ha ha!" He was being sarcastic, "Very funny!"

"I know. I'm hilarious!" I smiled and finished my omelet, then I went upstairs. I jumped into the shower and took a quick bath, then I stepped out and went into my room. White and Aqua go. Yeah. I threw on white capris and an aqua tank top. I put on gold high heels and walked into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and wet hair. I didn't bother to dry my hair. It'll dry on its own. I ran in my room and got my backpack then went downstairs. Ryan was waiting on the couch.

"C'mon Shar." He jumped off the couch and then yelled, "Bye mom, bye dad!" I copied him and we rushed out the door. We got into my car and rushed to school. When we got to school, I saw Troy and he was braging to all his friends how he'd get to meet 'Sam' after school, before anyone else did. I walked up to him.

"Hey." He smiled a crooked smile

"Hi." I smiled and walked away, Troy followed.

"So. What did you and Sam do last night?" He smiled, "Shopping?" He teased.

"No." I went to my locker and opened it, "She played video games."

"What did you do?"

"Watched." I lied again.

"Oh. What game?"

"Tony Hawk Skateboarding game."

"Oh any others"

"Wii Sports"

"Oh you have a Wii?"

"Yah I- She loves to box."

"Oh." He smiled, "I'll have to come over your house after me and Sam practice, we can all play."

"I'm going somewhere tonight, Sorry, I wont be home."

"Oh okay. He frowned abit and took my books, "I'll carry those."

"No." I took my books back and closed my locker. Troy walked me to my first class. I bet he was doing it so I'd tell Samantha how great he is. Well its working. I smiled and got out my notebook I kept writing Troys name with a heart around it...


	2. Chapter 2

**No one's POV:**

When Sharpay got home from school she decided to make her Samantha disguise. Red Aeropostle T-Shirt, Sweatpants and/or Jeans, and a baseball hat. She pulled all of those items out and hung them up in a specific area; so she could get at them easily.

**Sharpay's POV:**

I changed into the outfit, making sure that it didn't look like me. Nope, totally different. It was almost time for me to head down to meet Troy. It was 3:45 and I had to be there by 4:00, it was a 5 minute drive; you do the math.

At 3:50, I decided to leave and get there early. I got into my car and drove down.

"Sharpay?" Troy yelled from the back court running up.

"No." I said, trying to disguise my voice. "I'm Sam." I said.

"Why are you in Sharpay's car?" He asked.

"Um..." I thought about it for a minute. "She used my car. It had better mileage." I lied.

"Oh okay." He replied.

"So lets play." I smiled.

We played basket ball. I tried to flirt, but he just ignored it. It really annoyed me. I shot two more baskets than him.

"So Troy..." I said, trying to sound seductive. "You want to go to dinner?"

"I'm good." He replied.

"Shar said you wanted to play Wii with us." I reminded him.

"It's okay."

"Is it something I did?" I asked.

"No... It's just." He sighed. "I love Sharpay. I love her and I just can't help it." He said, looking down. "I'm sorry." He said looking at me.

"I should be the one saying sorry." I told him.

"Why would you think that?" He asked me.

"Because." I took off my disguise. "I'm Sharpay."

"What?" He asked.

"I'm Sharpay and..." I paused. "I love you too."

"You do?" He asked. His eyes loving.

"Yes. I do." I said. "Wow, does that sound so marraige-y" I said.

"Haha." He smiled. Then he became serious. "Kiss me." He muttered before putting his lips against mine. "Why didn't Sharpay just tell me she could play?" He asked.

"Because." I said, followed by a sigh.

"You can tell me."

"It's a long story." I said.

"We've got time. Right here, right now."

I smiled. "Yeah we do."

So I explained to story of my sad child hood. How my gram died, and how she told me I could never be an actress.

The days went by. Troy and I started to secret date, and after a while, everyone found out. Oh joy. The team let 'Sam' stay on their team. Before the game though, they found out the truth about Sam. Ryan and Gabriella got together when they got the two leads in 'Romeo and Juliet'. The play was a complete success, even though I wasn't in it. I was in the basketball game. Everything was happy and good. _For now, and forever._

**Okay, I have to admit, I rushed on this. I have to get to a movie and this was the way I wanted to end it- kind of. I'm going to do more Troypay though. **


End file.
